


Middle Ground

by fairytalehearts



Series: Connections [8]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kala (As Riley)/Wolfgang, cluster ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew he wasn’t a man of words or promises, but he was a man of actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Life happened, sorry readers. People are eager for an update, so why not give the people what they want?
> 
> After the last ** indicates the future

Will died.

For two minutes and forty five seconds, he was dead. No pulse. Kala tried everything to get him to wake up and the harsh reality that she had killed him was going to ruin her. She couldn’t read his thoughts or hopes or dreams and CPR wasn’t working-

He was brain dead and just as she was going to let Wolfgang in, his body jerks up and her monitors stop beeping. He was back. Looking at her strangely, he mumbled something that was definitely not English before passing out on the bed.

Riley shows up without warning or preamble, “He needed me. Something happened- in his mind.”

“Here. Hold his hand.” Kala thinks that leaving your body has to be some divine intervention, but she navigates the cosmic world and makes it to Riley’s body where she is leaving a gig. Wolfgang pushes the paparazzi out of the way and tucks her into his side before heading to their car.

Riley Blue had just played a sold out show in Las Vegas. She had a radio interview in the morning and several big names in American music wanted a meeting. Not that Kala recognized the ones that weren’t Jay-Z and Beyoncé. The desert air was cool and if the bright lights weren’t a drastic change of scenery from the drab lab they were in, Wolfgang removing his leather jacket and ruffling his hair.

He thinks about her, thinks about all of the things that could be happening to her.

“She asked me not to visit.” He admits dejectedly. Sensing that she could tell he was uncomfortable.

They pass a wedding chapel, complete with Elvis and Kala can’t help but laugh. Riley’s giggle sounds strange to her, but she twirls in the street and she just feels so alive. She’s not sure when he caught on but he did sometime between holding her hand and kissing her on the street.

“Let’s get married, Wolfie.”

He was a few steps ahead of her, but he turns around and walks backwards to stare at her, “In the eyes of your god we are already married, Liebling.”

Placating her was something he excelled at. Elvis marries them and they kiss, Wolfgang taking her against the hotel door the second it closed. She had not had sex, save for the erotic dreams of her demons.

It was also so glamorous in the movies but in real life, she’s sweating and too hot. “Wolf- Wolf. One second.”

Chugging water, she scrambled back into his arms and all of her fears were erased when he kissed his way down her neck before nudging her (Riley’s) thighs apart and burying himself inside. The ethics of their current predicament were sketchy at best but Wolfgang starts whispering all the dirty things she’d been thinking about doing with him. The German is harsh and guttural and hot, and when he tilts the two of them up into the sitting position, she tugs his shirt off and he rips Riley’s blouse off-

But he’s already inside of her and just nudges the skirt up her waist and motions for her to move.

  
“Don’t you feel a little bit bad?”

“She owes me one.” Wolfgang is kissing her again and she does her best to move her hips in the way that feels the best and her mouth lets out a moan that is foreign to her and then she can’t shut up about his trunk and all of the dirty things she had been thinking about and she comes so hard she’s knocked out of her body and back in the lab with Will who is explaining what happened with the drug.

“You kept saying that we couldn’t trust someone and I’ve been replaying it over and over in my head and I can’t figure out who it was.”

Kala says some names in the cluster and he shook his head.

“I’m almost afraid to try the next samples.” Kala confessed. Even amongst her lab equipment, those 2 minutes and forty five seconds were miserable. Will was too important to lose him to a test. Nomi showed up, expecting an update and the two of them start deducing who is the mole in their little group, Sun observing their notes before shaking her head.

“I didn’t tell anyone. It’s not in the cluster. It’s either Amanita, Your Partner, Hernando, or Daniella. Jela doesn’t know and Felix is in a coma. Who has taken a sudden interest in the cluster? Who is new to the group?”

Wolfgang breaks into the conversation, “I’m the closest. I’ll head down to Mexico City. We _cannot_ tell Lito.”

“Oh and showing up and asking a bunch of questions is definitely gonna seem normal from the German.” Will muttered, “You can’t go in guns blazing if Whispers is involved.”

Wolfgang always wants to do things his way, on his time. He had always been that way and Kala knows that defending him comes more naturally than breathing. But he is wrong and she may be the quiet one or the sensible one but they are missing the most obvious point.

“We can use this against Whispers. Once I figure out how to get my formula to do- anything, really, then we can use it against him.”

Having a plan is a weight off her shoulders and while part of her is exhausted from the emotional stress, another part of her is energized by the prospect of tomorrow. Will sits down next to her, picking up her hand her left hand had no ring but he looked like he was seeing it.

“I know it’s not a huge deal or anything, but you had a ring if what I saw was even the future.”

She did not know if it was possible to see the future. A month ago she would have told you it was impossible to know what someone was tasting halfway around the world. Maybe the human mind really was limitless.

Or maybe it was another miracle.

“If what I saw was true then in a little over a year, Whispers will find this lab and take you. You had a syringe strapped to your thigh to send me back, and I believe in you, Kala. You will figure this out.”

Kala was not comforted by his lies but nodded anyway.

Turning the lights off she bid Will a goodnight before heading to the apartment upstairs. Finding adequate lab space in the middle of nowhere with somewhere for her to sleep was important. Sleeping on a cot in lab was not something she particularly wanted but-

“You’re supposed to be in Vegas.”

Wolfgang crosses the space between them and instead of the phantom touch, he is there in the flesh and it made no sense. He was in Vegas- which must be close to where the lab was.

“I’m not an idiot even if I didn’t study the periodic table while I was in diapers.” He’s mad about something, his default setting, and grabs her hand to kiss it, slipping the ring on her finger not long afterwards.

He kept some of the diamonds. Of course he did.

He doesn’t think in emotions, he has feelings bright like fireworks or dim like a candle in pure darkness. There is no middle ground with Wolfgang. They wash over him and then stab him all of the places he doesn’t think they can reach him, like his heart or his lungs or his face.

“Why are you upset, Darling?”

He can’t form the words he needs to speak but he is worried and anxious and feels powerless. He hates that feeling more than anything.

Having sex should not be the solution to his frustrations and he’d already been swimming twice- the feeling of bare skin into cold water was always a jolt to her system especially when she was in the lab mixing potentially toxic chemicals.

But then he starts doing laps and the regulation of breath that is not her own is soothing, if not cold.

“I just had to see you. Seeing you always makes me feel- something.”

There are no frantic kisses, no hands sneaking places, no grins that make her melt. Just the two of them in silence worrying about the future they might not even have. He worries about meeting her parents, he worries about India and where they’ll live and what he might or might not do concerning the others if it was her or them.

He would pick her every time. Just as she would pick him.

“Well you like Indian food. I’m sure my father will appreciate the change. And we are not living in India with my family- they would stop by for dinner every day and stare at us sleeping. A change of scenery would be nice.”

She prefers speaking her thoughts out loud and maybe that was going to be one of her new flaws. She can’t shut up and he can’t speak up and-

“You don’t have any flaws.” Wolfgang quickly corrects, “And I am just quiet by nature. But you are my nature. Now kiss me so I can leave you happy.”

Kissing, through their connection made her smile. She had been kissed chastely before of course, so she could imagine the pressure on her lips in a pleasant way. But in real life everything was raw and real, he was always trying to shove his tongue in her mouth and it was enjoyable but there were so many terrible things in their life right now, she could deny herself this small amount of happiness.

Hooking her foot around hers, the two of them hit the mattress, Kala peeling off her blouse on the way down, she knew he wasn’t a man of words or promises, but he was a man of actions. Letting his guard down was not easy, and he was still struggling with the crazy situation they were in.

Laughing, Wolfgang does his best to devour her, his neck straining to reach her even if he had the purest intentions when he stopped by.

A lingering touch against her skin spoke in more volumes than every book in India, a kiss to her temple was a spiritual as prayer. He worshipped her, as she did him, and that was more beautiful, more intimate than anything physical they could possibly to do another.

Not that she didn’t appreciate the way his hands eased off her panties, his hands running over the soft fabric of her bra.  “I love you.”

She doesn’t expect him to say it back, but when he does, she knows everything will be alright.

**

“Everything is horrible.”

Kala looked around her trashed lab, the lab that she gave all of her blood, sweat and tears to: all of their research gone. Not even Wolfgang’s reassuring back rub was going to help. Thankfully they hadn’t found the secret new addition next door, and their friend that was currently sleeping.

Checking their vitals, she knew that they might need to risk moving to keep their secrets safe.

“Not everything, Liebling.” Wolfgang presses a kiss to her temple and she feels everything she’s not currently feeling. Hope. He motions with his head towards the biggest pile of garbage and starts cleaning up the broken glass.

Will wakes up so suddenly, he’s out the door before they can stop him.

Kala can’t understand his thoughts except: _Riley! Run._

 

 


End file.
